


银河系外星宠物饲养指南

by NdebeleSmith



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 16:00:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16601093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NdebeleSmith/pseuds/NdebeleSmith
Summary: 和女朋友分手并且失去了宠物猫的埃迪·布洛克遇到了来自「宇宙尽头宠物店」的推销员卡尔顿·德雷克。在那里，他得到了一只没人要买的、只好免费赠送的外星宠物毒液。但令人头痛的事在于——这只宠物不但喜欢乱啃别人的脑袋，让埃迪赔钱赔到入不敷出，而且，这家伙脑子里对地球和埃迪都充满了难以描述的可怕想法。





	1. 埃迪·布洛克和来自外星的宠物推销员

 

 

在银河广播公司早间新闻的西米尔星播音员兴高采烈地对整个银河系的广播听众说出「今天是个无事发生的美妙银河日时」，他显然并没有把银河系西旋臂上那颗小小的、荒凉的蓝色小行星划入考虑范围之内。那颗名叫做「地球」的小行星过于荒僻贫穷，以至于银河系的居民对它鲜有了解，连以善于探索鸡毛蒜皮小新闻而闻名的银河广播公司都未曾在那里派出过驻地记者。但是，尽管不为人所知，那颗行星上从猿猴进化来的、名叫「人类」的二足碳基生命仍然在吵吵嚷嚷、兴兴奋奋地过着他们的日子，并把自己认为是宇宙中绝无仅有的最高等智慧生命——之一。

埃迪·布洛克就是这群碳基生命中的一员，尽管今天他过的并不算兴奋：因为他被公司炒了鱿鱼，原因是他报道揭发了一位向政府官员行贿的地产大亨。而那位大亨，很不巧的，正是他们电视台大楼的开发商。而且，他的女朋友安妮·韦音和他分手了。雪上加霜的是，后者——带走了他们共同饲养的宠物猫。

猫，是地球猿猴碳基生命们喜欢饲养的一种宠物。全身长毛，喜欢在夜间活动。它们最大的特点就是讨厌猿猴碳基生命，但出于无法理解的原因，猿猴们对讨厌他们的生物却情有独钟，并且每天以目舔猫类为快乐。这很奇怪。不过地球上的很多事情都很奇怪，这些小小的猿猴碳基生命有着一套让其他银河系居民们难以理解的世界观。

所以埃迪·布洛克的今天过得一点都不兴奋，而且很煎熬。早晨他十点半起床，吃掉了三个名叫「汉堡」的、由劣质鸡肉制作而成的事物，然后他躺在沙发上，盯着一个名叫「电视机」的小盒子看了四个小时的肥皂剧。下午，他到街上溜达，穿着一双拖鞋，看其他猿猴情侣们手牵着手在公园中接吻，然后他去广东菜馆吃了一顿油腻腻的中国菜。最后他买了一大包爆米花回到了自己房子，打开了一个类似小型电视机的装置——「电脑」，开始观看虚拟的猿猴碳基生命交配过程。在看的过程中，他左手往嘴里塞爆米花，右手撸动自己的生殖器官，其过程类似于给公牛进行的手握取精法。当他终于把白花花的精液射到电子屏幕上时，他做了一个决定：他要过上一种全新的生活，一种精神饱满的、不需要炸薯条和对着「电脑」抚摸自己生殖器官的生活。

要过上这种生活，他思考着，他需要做出改变。

比如 ，他可以去重新养一只宠物。

宠物可以提高他的责任心，他对这个荒唐世界的参与度。他会享受到陪伴——尽管是来自不同物种的陪伴，但是也很难得。他可以带他的宠物去遛弯，然后他会养成健康的生活方式。他也许还会参加宠物俱乐部，在那里有无数长着巨大胸部的雌性碳基生物会带着她们的宠物交谈、聚会，他可以和那些雌性聊天，约会……用她们的器官而不是他自己的手来达到生理高潮……宠物太棒了，真的，宠物太棒了。宠物能给他带来一个全新的世界。宠物能让他的谷底人生重新达到巅峰！埃迪从高背椅上跳起来，跃跃欲试：

“我要养宠物！”他对空荡荡的公寓房间大声宣布。

于是他冲进盥洗室，剃掉了他下巴上的毛发，人类称这种毛发为「胡子」。当一个地球男人要表现出他对生活的认真态度时，他们就会把这个剃掉。你看，人类的思维真的很奇怪——对世界的态度竟然会和特定的毛发长度扯上关系，这如果让多毛的呼噜巴星人听说，一定会觉得很不可思议。

埃迪剃掉了胡子，然后他走出了他的房间。在街对面，他看到了一个棕色皮肤的、模样很像巴基斯坦人的家伙。那家伙浑身上下透露这一股不对劲。也许是因为他的眼睛太大了，让人想起了古中国的三星堆人；又也许是那人的手和脚都别扭地舞动着，就像一个蹩脚的默剧演员——总之，那家伙很奇怪。埃迪不由自主地被那个「巴基斯坦人」吸引了视线，并且向他走了过去。

正如读者所料，这个家伙当然不是巴基斯坦人。事实上，他是来自「宇宙尽头宠物商店」的一个推销员，名叫卡尔顿·德雷克。这是件非常巧合的事。我们说过，「地球」是一个荒僻的、鲜有人拜访的银河西旋臂的小行星，但是今天一个来自「宇宙尽头宠物店」推销员却来到了这里。原因是因为他本年度的业绩太差了——他甚至连一只哔哔兽都没有推销出去。

哔哔兽，如果你想问的话，是一种在银河系广受欢迎的家庭宠物。它会在你盯着它时发出「哔哔哔哔」的叫声，任何一种生物都会被它逗乐。

所以他的老板很生气，对他说：“废物，滚到地狱去吧！”在他们身边，一台忘记关掉的空间穿梭机器接收到了这条语音信息，并且把它当做了一个指令。

于是，卡尔顿·德雷克在一阵天旋地转后被机器传送到了地球上，并且被扔到了埃迪所在的这条街道。

“传送完成。祝您在地狱——不对，地球的旅行愉快。”空间穿梭机器对卡尔顿说。

这时埃迪已经走到了卡尔顿的面前，尽管他并不知道自己为什么要这么做。正当他想要开口说个「嗨」时，卡尔顿张开了嘴：

“哇里咔咔唧扣里玛萨摩尔？”

埃迪张大了嘴，目瞪口呆。

卡尔顿见状，明白了面前的这个生物原来是个没见识的乡巴佬（甚至比他自己还要乡巴佬些）。于是他从口袋里掏出了一只半透明的纤维袋，里面游动着两条黄色的金鱼。

他掏出一只塞到了耳朵里。

埃迪的嘴张的更大了——几乎可以吃得下一张桌子。

卡尔顿又从袋子里掏出了一条金鱼，以迅雷不及掩耳之势塞进了埃迪的耳朵里。

埃迪感觉到耳道里一阵怪异的、被钻开的奇怪感觉，在他能尖叫起来并且对着面前的奇怪巴基斯坦人暴打一顿前，他忽然感到了一阵拨云见日似的清明——刚刚对面那家伙说的狗屁不通话自动排列重组，形成了一句明白易懂的英文句子：

“我是卡尔顿·德雷克，宇宙尽头宠物店的推销员，你是谁？”

「宠物店」这三个词让埃迪跳了起来。

“您是宠物店的？”埃迪不可置信地问道，甚至没去追究放在耳朵里的鱼是怎么回事。

“似的。”（卡尔顿·德雷克显然有一些口音。）

“太好了！”埃迪搓着手，露出了快乐的、憨厚的笑容。“我很需要一只宠物！”

此时此刻，埃迪和卡尔顿都感到了一种被命运之神眷顾的优越感。一个想养宠物的人类一出门就遇到了宠物店推销员——而一个被老板扔到地球上的差劲推销员遇到了一个看起来就很好糊弄的顾客。这感觉让他们迅速地亲近起来。

“那我带您去我们店挑选宠物如何？”卡尔顿握住了埃迪的手。

“那可真是——太棒了。”埃迪由衷地说。

于是卡尔顿从兜里掏出了一个黑色的、四四方方的盒子。

“那么让我们先叫一部出租车如何？”卡尔顿说。

“没问题。”埃迪掏出了一个小型版电视的更小型版——即电脑的小型版——人类叫做「手机」的玩意儿，在上面按开了Uber。

“你在做什么？”卡尔顿迷惑地问道。

“叫车啊。”埃迪回答。

“天啊，天啊。”卡尔顿快乐地叫起来，他没有想到这个外星球上的生物竟然如此原始和落后。“我们用不着这个，快收起来。我们要用的是——”

黑色的盒子突然滴滴嘟嘟地响了起来。紧接着，一个闪闪发亮的、绿色的圆洞出现在了他们面前。

“宇宙超空间传送出租车服务。您好，请问您的目的地是哪里？”

一个超自然的、冰冷的匀称女声落入了埃迪的耳中。

“宇宙尽头宠物店。”卡尔顿一字一句地说。

“好的，乘客数：两位；地点：宇宙尽头宠物店；请您确认。”

“确认。”

埃迪本来想纠正面前这个巴基斯坦人的说法：宇宙怎么会有尽头呢？地球上所有的两足碳基生命从三岁时就知道，宇宙是无穷无尽的，没有尽头的，而人类是宇宙中难得的智慧生命。但是他还没来得及给巴基斯坦人科普这个物理常识，他就感到了一阵强烈引力场引发的时空扭曲，他惊恐地叫着，看着自己的四肢慢慢拉伸成麻花状，而他的脑袋掉进了他的胃里。他身上的所有器官外翻出来然后又重新组合——那滋味就好像连坐三十场过山车，并且在过山车上玩旋转大罗盘似的。

在他的意识彻底消失前，他听到巴基斯坦人对他说：“尽管您没有问，但是我想告诉您，塞进您耳朵里的东西叫做「巴别鱼」，是目前银河系最受欢迎的语言翻译器——”

之后，随着震耳欲聋的轰鸣声，他的意识飘散在无穷无尽的粒子流中，无法再拼接起来。

 

*关于巴别鱼的更多资料，您可以去搜索道格拉斯·亚当斯对这种生物的研究报告。

 


	2. 宇宙尽头宠物店和免费赠送的毒液

埃迪·布洛克再次有意识时，他已经身处在宇宙尽头宠物店的店铺内。这是一家气派非凡的店，店里陈列着至少三十个珍罕的阿卡拉兽标本（尽管银河系政府已经再三强调，猎杀阿卡拉兽是犯法的——但如果高官夫人们喜欢这种漂亮生物作为家中点缀的话，这法令就永远是一纸空文），还有一整面墙的、生长于斯库恩勒斯截塔星沼泽地的床垫（关于这种床垫的故事，您同样可以去观看道格拉斯·亚当斯对此的论述）；十五只笼子里的唧唧兽在此起彼伏地发出「唧唧」声，那声音让每个顾客都感到快活；除此之外，还有不可胜数的团蒲矮精灵、沃贡宝石蟹、贪婪虫和叨叨兽……总之，这是一家气派非凡的宠物店。

埃迪·布洛克从地上晕晕乎乎地站起来，紧接着，他被笑容可掬的一只绿色大虫子扶了起来。

“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊——！”

他尖叫起来。

但绿色大虫子很有礼貌：“您好，宇宙尽头宠物店，很高兴为您服务。我是这里的老板——您可以叫我斯坦·李。”

埃迪从惊恐中慢慢缓过神来，唧唧兽的叫声功不可没。

“你，你好。”他犹豫着说，不知道该做些什么。他的记忆还停留在脑袋掉入胃的那一刻。

“这是老板。”巴基斯坦人卡尔顿突然出现，“我们店里有全银河系最受欢迎的各种宠物，包你满意——你不是说想要宠物吗？”

“是，是的。”埃迪颤抖着声音说，“我猜，我想要一只，普普通通的猫，或者是狗。”

这下斯坦·李和卡尔顿尖叫了起来：“天啊！对、对不起，先生！我们店里没有这种宠物！”

斯坦·李羞愧地用头砸起墙来，砰砰作响。

“我不配经营银河系最大的宠物商店！”他哭嚷到。

“别，拜托！别这样！”埃迪赶紧冲上去拦住那只大虫子，“我，我随便换一个也可以！你们有什么毛茸茸的、让人感到愉快的宠物吗？随便一个都可以！”

“那就是唧唧兽了！”卡尔顿冲上来把埃迪带到了唧唧兽笼子面前，“它们非常让人愉快，而且毛茸茸的！”

埃迪盯着粉色的唧唧兽们，它们发出的唧唧叫声让他心醉神迷，快乐无比。

“太，太好了。”他轻声地、着迷似的说，“多少钱？”

“两百个沃贡宝石币。”

“能——换算成美元吗？”

“美元？”卡尔顿和斯坦都疑惑地盯着他。

埃迪觉得这地方真是不可思议，但他还是掏出了口袋里的钱，两张一百块的票子：“美元，D-O-L-L-A-R。”

斯坦·李接过那两张绿色的小纸片，很惊讶竟然有人会把这玩意当做货币使用。

“不好意思，”他把它们还给埃迪，“恐怕「美元」不能在我们这儿使用。”

埃迪挠了挠脑袋，“那我，那我就没有别的货币啦——不然，我还是去地球上的宠物店买只猫算了，那个，回，回见。”

但是斯坦·李在埃迪要走出门前突然拉住了他。斯坦对卡尔顿使了一个眼色，接着，他换上了一个谄媚的微笑，那微笑在一只虫子脸上露出来可真是奇怪极了。

“请别急着走，”他对埃迪说，脸上充满快活的气氛。“「宇宙尽头的宠物店」从不让人空手而归，既然您没钱的话，先生，我们可以免费送您一只宠物。顶好的，顶顶好的——卡尔顿，把毒液从库房里拿来。”

「毒液」这个名字显然不是给可爱猫咪或者是腊肠狗使用的。

埃迪想挣脱开那虫子的手（或者说，是「肉足」），但是那虫子力气大得惊人。

卡尔顿抱着一个玻璃柜子摇摇摆摆地从后面走来，一把把它塞到了埃迪的手里。

“这，这是什么？我不需要——”

玻璃柜子里躺着一团黑色凝胶似的、乌不溜秋的玩意儿。此时此刻，正疯狂地撞着那玻璃柜子，发出了啪啪的响声。

“这可是顶好的宠物，”斯坦说，一副解决掉大麻烦的欣慰神情。“来自克林塔星球的智慧生命，「毒液」。你绝对会喜欢它的，免费赠送，先生，就当是我们店的特别酬宾活动。”

「毒液」发出了一阵可怕的嗡嗡声，那声音和「智慧」这个形容词差了十万八千里。

“我不要！”埃迪试图把柜子塞回到那虫子手上，但是在激烈的纠缠过程中，玻璃柜子掉到了地上，「咔嚓」一声，碎了。

黑色凝胶迅速地膨胀起来，露出了满是涎水的獠牙，它张牙舞爪地向埃迪扑来。

“我只是想买只猫而已——”埃迪哀叫着，抱住了脑袋，接着他感到了一阵奇怪的感觉，冰冰冷的，那凝胶似的东西仿佛陷入了他身体里，他睁开眼，发现那玩意儿正没入他的体内。

“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！”

随着他手腕上最后一缕黑色的消失，「毒液」完完全全进入了埃迪身体里。

“这是什么，它到哪去了？我我我要起诉你们！”

然后他感到体内膨胀，发热。他的肌肉一块块鼓出来。他有无穷无尽多的力量想要施展，冲破他身体的禁锢，在他身体外部，一个强硬的外壳正在慢慢形成。他的脑子仿佛被一个外来的家伙踢到了角落里，而那外来的思想主宰了他的神经中枢，他的脑子只好清醒着在一旁瑟瑟发抖。

“我是「毒液」，我是共生体。我自由了！”

低沉的声音自他自己声带中发出。

猛地，「毒液」指挥着他的身体跳起来，张大了嘴，斯坦·李绿色的身躯在他眼前一闪而过。

「咔嚓」，一颗绿色的虫子脑袋被咬下，埃迪甚至能感受到虫子脑袋在他牙齿中间咀嚼发出的嘎巴嘎巴声。「毒液」吸吮着那虫脑袋的脑浆，咂咂地品味着那充满蛋白质和脂肪的玩意儿。

“吃饱了。”

「毒液」又说。

“够了，够了！不要！这太疯狂了！我要回地球！我要回家——”

“回地球，好的。”

「毒液」又一次低沉着嗓音回答，卡尔顿躲在柜台后瑟瑟发抖，而「毒液」指挥着埃迪的身体走过去，冲那家伙吐了一口唾沫。

“胆小鬼，渣滓。”

埃迪，准确地说，是指挥着埃迪声带的「毒液」，对那家伙说。

接着，「毒液」推开了「宇宙尽头宠物店」的大门，不知道怎么召唤出了那个半小时前、让埃迪的胃翻江倒海的绿色虫洞。

“地球，埃迪·布洛克的家里。”「毒液」慢吞吞地说。

“你，你怎么知道我叫埃迪·布洛克——”埃迪问道，这感觉很奇怪，就好像和他身体里的第二人格讲话似的。

“我可以捕捉到你的思想，埃迪。”「毒液」又说，“现在我要休息了。”

于是埃迪身体外那层黑乎乎的、坚硬的、属于「毒液」的表皮慢慢地消失，他又变回了一个貌似普通的人类，超空间出租车业务开始工作，埃迪的身体又一次被扭曲得四分五裂。他在超时空的虫洞中无声地、恐惧地叫着，清清楚楚感觉到「毒液」正幸灾乐祸地笑，笑声听起来很像那种初中学校的傻大个校霸，是「喔吼吼吼吼吼吼吼吼」的那种笑声。

 


	3. 一场拆迁引发的血案

当埃迪带着他被强制性免费赠送来的外星「宠物」毒液回到家时，他产生了一种恍若隔世的感觉。他看着街上来来往往的人群，那些穿着高跟鞋的时髦女郎，醉醺醺的流浪汉，以及遛狗的老妇人，感觉自己就好像个陌生人。

不过也许他确实是个陌生人——现在，在他的身体内，正住着一个外星生物呢。

“这就是你的家乡。”毒液对他说。“这地方真小。”

“是啊，对于一口吃掉别人脑袋的东西来说，地球显得平平无奇多了。”埃迪刻薄地想着，但是毒液捕捉到了这个，开始愤怒地大吼起来。

“我当时很饿！”毒液说。

埃迪闭上了嘴，决定不和这个东西再过多交流。他走到自己的家门口，掏出钥匙（天哪，在经历这样疯狂的一天后，他的钥匙竟然还乖乖地呆在他的口袋底部）拧动锁眼走了进去。

他实在应该停下来看看信箱旁边的公告的，那公告将会让他疯狂的今天显得平凡无奇。

但他没有。

他走进了房间，甩掉了脚上黏糊糊的皮鞋，然后他一头栽进了沙发里。

沙发，是一种能让人类得到极大安慰情绪的奇妙家具，其安慰程度与它的柔软程度和尺寸成正比。

埃迪的沙发又大又软，这是埃迪所有家具里最让他称心如意的一件——还是他和安妮商量结婚时买的。但是现在安妮不在了。婚约也不再作数。埃迪闷闷地想，这他妈的操蛋人生。

“安妮是谁？”

毒液突然问道。

啊，操。他忘记他身体里还住着个可爱的小生物呢。日。

埃迪没好气地回答到：“是我的前女友。”

“前女友是什么？”

“前女友就是已经和我分手的女朋友。”

“女朋友呢？”

“女朋友就是——”埃迪不由自主地、充满痛苦地回忆起了安妮，回忆起了她漂亮的脸，她睡觉时翕动的鼻翼，她早晨起来化妆时涂抹睫毛膏的样子。当他们做爱时安妮耸动的、洁白柔软的乳房，那暖和的如水般的拥抱——天啊，天啊，现在他什么都没有了。安妮离他远去，他只是个对着电脑黄片撸管的可悲单身汉。

“我看到你们交配的回忆。”毒液突然说，打断了埃迪的思绪。

“你怎么可以这样！”埃迪愤怒起来，指责道，“你不可以随便入侵别人的脑子！喂！你这个叫做侵犯隐私权！停止！快停止！”

但是毒液显然并没有停止检阅埃迪回忆的过程。埃迪越是告诉自己不要想起安妮，越来越多关于安妮的画面就越是在他脑子中浮现，给毒液提供了绝佳的机会。

“原来你们这种生物是这样进行交配的。”毒液说，“有趣。”

埃迪筋疲力竭地把脑袋靠到沙发靠背上，感觉自己有点想死。

“所以女朋友就是和你交配过的女人。”毒液又说道。

埃迪为这家伙的措辞感到羞耻：“拜托，交配不是恋爱的唯一目的——女朋友是我爱过的女人。”

“爱是什么？”毒液追问。

埃迪觉得他的脑袋要爆炸了。

“从现在开始不许问我任何问题！”埃迪吼道。

毒液没有再出声，埃迪送了一口松。

但是紧接着，一股强大的力量从他身体中涌出，那黑色的胶体又一次出现在了他的面前，并且开始汇拢，凝聚，变成了一个十足十的怪物，怪物长着獠牙大嘴，眼睛露着凶光，长长的舌头伸出来，朝埃迪的脑袋扑过去。

“啊啊啊啊啊——！”

埃迪尖叫着。

“对不起！请不要吃掉我！请随便问问题拜托了！经常这么暴躁对身体不好请你平静一点！你想看肥皂剧吗？脱口秀？或者黄片？你想喝啤酒吗？拜托——”

毒液停下来，在埃迪的脸前方一毫米的地方停了下来。

埃迪张开眼睛，看到了那可怖的牙齿正森森地对他露出一个怪异的笑容。

“你有一点可很聒噪，但是你爱。”毒液说，“我有点喜欢你。”

埃迪颤颤巍巍地问：“在你们的星球上，「喜欢」是指脑袋很好吃的意思吗？”

“不。”毒液说，“「喜欢」是指不想吃掉他的脑袋，而且——”

毒液不再往下说。埃迪试探性地戳了戳那黑色的身体，发现那玩意滑溜溜的，就像果子冻。

“而且什么？”埃迪问。

“人类只能和女朋友交配吗？”毒液转移话题问道。

埃迪感到头痛。

“不是。”他懒洋洋地回答。

“那么为什么把交配对象叫做女朋友呢？”

“……我要去吃点披萨了。”

“披萨是什么？”

“一种食物。”

“脑袋吗？”

“不是。”

“那是什么？”

“一种有料的饼。”

“为什么吃披萨？”

“因为我饿。”

“为什么不吃别的？”

“……”

 

第二天，埃迪早晨醒来时，他像往常一样走入卫生间刷牙。牙膏挤到牙刷上，漱口，哗啦啦刷牙缝。他感到头有点痛，很他想不太起来昨天晚上他有没有喝酒，他的脑袋现在很昏，现在。里的泡沫吐在水池里，然后开始拉开裤链对着马桶撒尿。

“早上好。”一个低沉的声音对他说。

埃迪跳起来，尿液随着他的动作洒出了马桶，流到了瓷砖地上，又流到了他脚下，让他打了个滑，朝后一仰。在他的脑袋快磕到地面上时，他的背后伸出了黑色的两只手（就是类似手的那玩意儿）扶住了他。

“你踩到了你的排泄物。”

毒液说。

埃迪的脑袋终于开始吭哧吭哧地费力工作起来——人类是脑袋非常容易脱线的生物——他开始逐渐回想起昨天疯狂的经历：推销员，让人作呕的星际航行，宇宙尽头的宠物店，免费赠送来的毒液——啊，呃。

他记得昨天他吃了过多的披萨（事实上，过多的那部分是毒液吃掉的），然后他喝了罐啤酒，毒液开始很讨厌那东西，但后来要求也喝一点，于是他们一起把冰箱里剩下的七瓶啤酒分了个干净。然后酒精作用下的埃迪变得忽喜忽悲，一会儿笑呵呵地拍着毒液的肩膀（为了更方便地喝啤酒，毒液从埃迪身体里探出了上半身）和他称兄道弟，一会儿哭着和埃迪诉说失业、失恋、狗屁的医疗保障政策，伊拉克和中东半岛局势，操蛋的世界上操蛋的恐怖主义埃塞俄比亚的难民非洲艾滋病操蛋操蛋操蛋的一切——这些回忆一起涌入了埃迪的脑袋。把他的神经撞得砰砰直响。

埃迪扶着洗手台站起来，挣脱了毒液的手。然后他气愤地把剩下半泡尿撒完，并且咒骂着用花洒冲洗了地板和拖鞋。就在这时他的门铃叮叮咚咚响了起来，埃迪跌跌撞撞走去开门，然后看到了一张公牛似的、丘壑纵横的脸。

“嘿，埃迪·布洛克先生吗？我们根据政府签署的规划令，来拆掉您的房屋——现在请您出门，我们要发动推土机了！”

埃迪看着那人的嘴唇蠕动着，脑子像一团浆糊。

规划——拆掉——推土机。

他向后看去，一台巨大的、土黄色的推土机正呆在那个工头的身后。

“你们要，拆掉我的房子——？”埃迪呆呆

地重复了一遍这句话。

“他刚刚说过一遍了，你没有必要重复。”毒液说。

“闭嘴。”埃迪没好气地说。工头露出了惊恐的表情——他的想象力根本不足以让他想出「这男人身体里住了个外星宠物（或者说怪物）」这件事，他能看到的是一个头发乱糟糟的、用两种声音自言自语的怪胎。

“是的，我们要拆掉您的房子，现在，您能离开这地方了吗？”

埃迪终于反应过来。“你们不能这么做！”他喊道，“这地方是我的房子，你们无权这样做！”

“但是您的门口有拆除公示，您原本可以在规定时间内对政府提出申诉的，但您没有。所以我们默认您同意了这个。”

埃迪猛地转过身去，在他的门旁边，他以为是张贴的小广告的地方，贴着一张最多巴掌大的纸，上面写着：政府拆迁房屋令，而下面用小到令人发指的字号写着：您有权对此拆除令进行申诉，但必须在申诉期限内进行。

申诉期限——是在昨天截止。

落款上该这儿当地规划局的公章，以及一个耀武扬威的房地产商的签名。

这下埃迪知道了，他全都知道了。一切都是那个被他揭发黑幕的房地产商报复他的手段，他咬牙切齿地再次看向那台巨大的推土机，不出所料地在那后面看到了一台银色的、闪闪发光的超级跑车。一个秃头啤酒肚的男人打开车门，走出来，冲埃迪露出了一个堪称模范的标准笑容。

“你好啊，布洛克先生，我们又见面了。”

埃迪感到气愤，他的血压升高，肾上腺素急速飙涨。操他妈的操他妈的操他妈的。他将失去工作、失去爱情、现在他要失去房子。而这一切只是因为他秉持了一个好记者的原则，揭发了一个压榨劳工、和政府做龌龊交易的房地产。老天爷商啊，地球上还有公平可言吗？

“有的。”

老天爷没有回答他，但是毒液回答了他。

在他意识到毒液这句话是什么之前，毒液冲出了他的身体，在众目睽睽之下埃迪来了，个称得上炫酷的变身——长着獠牙从一个普通的三十岁男人变成了一个的、浑身黏答答的黑乎乎怪物怒吼着冲。毒液向了那个房地产老板，在他的保镖们开枪前把那伙外强中干的家伙扔出了一百米开外，并且轻轻松松提起了那啤酒肚老板的脖子。「咔嚓」一下，那老板的头消失在毒液的血盆大口中。

“这是早饭。”

埃迪听到毒液平静地说。

啊，老天爷啊，这可真他妈是个操蛋的美好早晨。

 


End file.
